With currently available racquets, the string tension is set at the factory, and is not adjustable by the user. If the user desires to change the string tension, the original string must be removed and replaced with a new string, using special fixtures and tensioning weights. Since installing a new string can be a difficult and time consuming process, most users would benefit from a racquet having easily adjustable string tension.